The monster in me
by zpiggo
Summary: Nagisa Shiota, shapeshifter, monster, assassin, he's all of those things. But living in a school that only has one student, who's not even in the same class, who knows your secret isn't to bad. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nagisa Shiota, I'm a shapeshifter who ended up in E-3. To be hones my favorite in-human form is a snake, but of course everyone here knows that. I mean... it's no secret.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

I looked at the clock, 05:40. I could make it if I fly, I focused my energy into an eagle and felt my arms getting replaced by wings.

"Be careful." said my mom from the kitchen then coughing a bit, I hope she got better.

"Sure thing mom." I said before getting a beak _'And there goes my power to speak english'_ I thought quietly before forcing myself off of the ground, becoming an eagle just in time. I flew through the door feeling a slight relief hitting my heart. Before I knew it I stood on a branch close to a shop with bread, cakes and more sweets.

I turned into a human before hitting the ground. I went in and looked around, a few people inside. In an instant I looked at the shelf full of cakes. Mirrieh the shop's cat went over to me and started rubbung itself on me.

"Morning Mirrieh.." I said before taking a cupcake, paying for it then leaving running the oppisite direction I flew earlier. _'Who came up with the Idea of placing towns best bakery in the oppisite direction of the school!?'_ I ran with the cupcake in hand, every seven seconds taking a bite out of it.

 **Karma's POV**

I walked next to Okuda feeling my tail going crazy again. Why do I have to be a halfshifter? On to of that my wings did the thing when they just carry me up for a few seconds.

"Karma behind you!" Okuda said just when I landed, only having enough time to turn around I see our supersonic runners Okajima and Nakamura. None of us having the time to react ended up in a pile with me at the bottom.

"You three have time to play after school" My best friend started in a playful tone, a small side effect that happened sometimes. "But for a price I won't upload the pics I took of you three."

 **Nagisa's POV**

In pure rage Karma the halfshifter shoved the two others piled on him onto the ground.

"Don't you dare Nagisa." I showed him my phone with no picture of them. "NAGISA GET OVER HERE!" Halfshifter side effect #1: When fooled can feel very much of one emotion. I ran for my life only to feel the pain I knew was coming, just not so soon.

Shapeshifter side effect #1: After eating breakfast or dinner can experience so much pain it might make the shapeshifter faint.

"Nagisa?" Could be heard, but I could only focus on the endless pain in my body. "Et... infi... agi... oay?..." Slowly fainting I saw a big yellow orb.

06:10-TIME SKIP-11:30

I looked up seeing Itona over me, drooling a little bit.

"So... why are you drooling?" I asked before Itona got off me and wiping away the drool.

"I had to wake you up somehow for lunch." he said with his classic pokerface. Took me a few moments before I understood he had kissed me, at best.

"I never expected to see my best friend make out with another guy~" I snapped my head to the right, all my classmates plus a pink Koro-sensei was there.

"Best shipping material yet. I will keep this forever~" Said the pink Koro-sensei.

 **Karma's POV**

Nagisa started blushing, looking like a tomato. Soon enough snake Nagisa chased Koro-sensei around the whole building, quite the sight. My tail swinging in a slightly enjoying way. I felt a wind hitting my face and two tentacles on my shoulders.

"Please save me from your friend Karma." Said a very scared Koro-sensei, I would be scared too if I was in his situation.

Shapeshifter side effect #2: Shorter temper on certain subjects.

Nagisa had a scary shadow covering his face, it sent a chill down my spine. I have no idea why though. It felt like a thousand eyes looked at me, I shook of the feeling walking up to nagisa.

"Nagisa... Let's make his last moments the worst of his life!" I shouted before taking out my knife, chasing him with my other classmates for the rest of the day..

 **Asano's POV**

I looked up at the sky, E class is so lucky. I sat up and looked down at the main campus, Students going to their after-class clubs _'but we're lucky too'_ I thought thinking of what happened last year.

 _Nagisa stood on the middle of the schoolgrounds with a shadow that didn't allow anyone to see his face,_ at all _. All full-human students shaking and almost crying. Nagisa panting quietly._

 _Nagisa panted a bit louder before looking at me with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. I started trembling, feeling a thousand- no more than that, a million gazes on me._

 _"Save, save, save, save." Could I hear repeated times before seing nagisa straight in my face opening his mouth to take a bite of me,_ bloodthirsty fangs _in his mouth. Soon fainting._

I still had the bitemark on me. Touching my right shoulder I felt that the scar was still there. Laying down again I continued to look at the sky, enjoying the sun while it still was here.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Karma Akabane, I'm a halfshifter. My only in-human creature is a Red Devil dwarf... but everyone already knows that.

 **Karma's POV**

I looked at the only shapeshifter in this school.

"Nagisa.."

"Yeah Karma?" Wait I said that out loud!? "Karma, are you sick, Your face is redder than your hair."

not now not now not now not now not now not now not now not now not now, of all times right now has to be the time for a side effect to kick in?!

Halfshifter side effect #2: gets really nervous from time to time

"Karma. World to Karma." Koro-sensei...

"... you think he's dead?" Itona...

"Can you kiss him to find out?" Nagisa...

"NO!" Rit- WAIT RITSU?!

 **Koro-sensei's POV**

And thus, another shipping war begin. Ritsu always has to make a a scene. Always.

Mind reader side effect #1: Has a single shipping where they work and will do anything to protect it.

There's only one thing to do. I must fight back, taking out my needed shipping gear and take out Karma's phone.

"Ritsu! I declare war!" I almost shouted in the phone

"I won't lose!" She shouts back at me.

17:30-TIME SKIP-23:40

I hope all the students do their homework. I feel a raindrop fall on me, dingwit.

 **Nagisa's POV**

I opened my private dairy, looking at the empty page. Did they know? That, I dream about memories? Probably not. I started writing in it

 _dear private dairy,_

 _today it happened again, I dreamed about_ that _again. On top of that Itona woke me up by kissing me, it's not that I don't mind it's just that... he only kisses me, he licks everyone else in their eyeballs. But I guess it works. Then once more I fooled Karma. Quite fun, but I have a feeling that someone_ else _than me also reads you._

 _Please keep my secret._

 _love Nagisa_

 **Someones POV**

Nagisa... why didn't you tell me sooner? I am only existing to protect you, yet you're not even looking at me the way you used to. So how can I protect you?

tell me that

Nagisa...

 **A/N: Hello humble and bumble bees! I won't be to active on this story because of school, French to be exact, but I will update this when I can that's all!**


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Asano Gakushuu, I'm a wherewolf, my maximum speed is 7 miles per hour. It's the gossip of the town... not a single soul doesn't know.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

 _"Na! Gi! Sa!" That voice... I turned around. Me, as a girl._

 _"Na! Gi! Sa!" Sharp snake theeth..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Pain..._

 _So who will my next offer be?_

 _"Who's the dead one Nagisa~?" Can't open mouth. Can't breathe. Can't move._

 _Help_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The door slammed open in no time.

"Nagisa! Are you alright?!" The redhead in the doorway, no wait, his hair is blue and he's a bit taller than me. Itona.

"Zzorry, I had a nightmare." I slowly recall what happened

 _It started raining, My cellphone lit up._

 _Mom._

 _She sent a text. Oh she won't come home in a while._

 _"Itona, my mom's not coming home for a few days can I stay with you?" I asked. I got a nod in response. "Thank you!"_

To be honest... he was like a brother to me. I wasn't the only one that stayed here, Karma, Kayano, Okuda, Nakamura and Isogai also stayed. There was also this girl that is staying at Itonas house even though she goes in a school two miles away. She had a almost perfume like purple hair, or as she calls it herself 'bright indigo' wich to be honest sounds like a book.

The girl walked in with a glass full of water, she put it on the bed stand next to me. I looked at the other bed, Karma staring at me. Why Karma?

 **Amaya Funai's POV**

The blue head with pigtails looked at the half-shifter, I felt a bit tired so I classicly flew through the wall like a ghost should. Random screams coming from the room I just was in. The moment I got back into my room I started blushing.

Itona, why did you have to take home random humans and beast-people? And why so many.

-06:46TIME SKIP11:50-

"WHAT!?"

"YEAH KAYANO! I SAID THE SAME THING AT FIRST!"

"Would you two please keep it down!"

"SHUT UP ISOGAI!" So the guy with brown hair is Isogai.

"YOU SHOULD SHUT UP NAKAMURA!"

"All of you can zzut up." Thank you very much Nagisa.

 **Asano's POV**

Why isn't anyone opening the door? I need to talk to that Itona guy. A girl with long hair flew through the door, a ghost?

"KYAA!" My girliest scream yet. A few moments later Nagisa opened the door, how great.

"O-oh... hi Azzano." He said quietly, looking down. How can the person I want to talk to so much about last year just apppear.

"Hi Nagisa. What happened last year? And why did you pronunce My name so weirdly?" Nagisa looked at me, his eyes full of that sadness I don't want to see.

"Let'zz juzzt zzay a zzudden change happened." He seemed nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm Kayano kaede, I'm just a normal human. That's all..._

* * *

 **Asano's POV**

After getting invited inside I felt the eyes of everyone on me. Nagisa and I sat at the table and Itona offered us something to drink, Nagisa said we'll be fine.

"So about last year..." I began knowing Nagisa would quickly pick up.

"Yeah, zzorry about that..." He said putting a hand on his neck.

"No no it's fine, I'm okay. So wahat happened?" Hoping my answer would be long, I could see Nagisa's snake teeth.

"Well..." He began. "I just lozt it at zzome point, I don't really know why though I juzzt... did. I knew what I wazz doing, but I could only zzpectate azz I almozzt killed you... I'm zzorry for that." I just nodded in a listening way to keep up in the conversation.

We spoke for another hour or so before saying our goodbyes, so Nagisa really was innocent. It made me wonder why I didn't notice his snake teeth erlier last year.

* * *

 **A/N:** YES I KNOW THIS IS SHORT JUST... GUH! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER TRUST ME!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nagisa's POV**

Another day where it was around an hour before class started, koro-sensei checked my mouth, apparently my theeth had gotten larger. It's kind of stupid that I had to be checked on by a monster when I were one myself, not that koro-sensei knew though.

"Hmmm, Nagisa until I figure out what has happened I shall give you private lessons before and after school, we'll start with that tomorrow morning. Five'o clock, not a second later." That meant I get to have normal lessons today, it'll be hard to talk. I opened the building's front door.

"Yo Nagisa!" I turned around and saw a flying Karma, his devil wings only flapped every third second. "How's it goin'?"

"Pretty dezzent, hank you for azzking!" My theeth made it hard to talk, only if Okuda was here.

"So what's going to happen'?" Karma put his hands behind his head.

"Private lezzonzz, before and after zzchool." Karma got a look in his eyes that said 'sucks to be you' for a moment, then we sat at our seats. I didn't know how I even were here, I was outside just a second ago.

The classroom slowly got filled with us students, lastly koro-sensei came in.

"Now class, we'll start with math."

-07:30TIMESKIP14:58-

I looked around to see if koro-sensei was done with everyone's homework, turned out he is. He turnén his head towards me.

"Yes Nagisa?" He looked like he was about to break into shipping mode any second now, any second. But instead of fanboy mode Okuda slammed open the door.

"K-Koro-sensei! Something's wrong with Karma!" Did you run up the hill? Okuda nodded, she started panting and looked like was going to die any moment.

In reaction I ran out of the building and down the hill to find Karma, I saw him from the corner of my eye. He was lying on the ground and sweating, I knew how to treat it. Koro-sensei appeared behind me with Okuda in his coat, the wind didn't bother me.

"That's what happened.." I had missed how it happened but all I need to know what is going on right now, luckily I had Karma in front of me so it would be easy.

I knelt down, just about enough to whisper into his ear.

"Karma? Can you hear the monster of the school?"


	6. Chapter 6

**?s POV**

I watched how my little Nagisa whispered to Karma, soon you would see me Nagisa. The devil within Karma, you shall soon see that's me Nagisa.

"Can you hear the monster of the school Karma?" Nagisa whispered in Karma's ear.

Karma only kept mumbeling, but it was a too high pitch for them to hear. He kept mumbeling between unheard words and heard words, Nagisa kept asking about the monster of the school. Soon you'll be safe from it though, Nagisa.

"Nagisa, I don't believe that helps." A yellow octopus said that as if he knew what was going on, no one did.

"It helps, trust me." Sweet sweet Nagisa's voice seemed so serious, he didn't know about _that_ did he? That's next to impossible! I felt how I grew tired which meant Karma was taking control again, that cursed child.

 **Okuda's POV**

I saw how Karma stopped shaking and came back to his old self, I knew he would be fine, as long as I brought Nagisa he would be fine. Indeed, I could see into the future, but I saw all paths or only a few seconds of what came ahead.

"Okuda, before you ask, yes I did know what happened." Nagisa said that and stood up explaining about the Red Devil's effect on a halfshifter. It could take over a halfshifter and cause them to loose their mind, both ways. Sounded scary, Nagisa then took Karma home and I went home too.

Later, in my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Were they really that dangerous? It made me think of when I first met Hazama, she was a half mage half mind reader and still is. She had mentioned the Red Devils, a strange but powerful kind.

I woke up by the sun blinding me, I realised I still had my school uniform on, might as well get to school. I was soon enough in the classroom with a few others including Hazama, might as well talk to her.

"H-Hazama?" I asked in my classic shy tone.

"Yes?" Hazama looked at me as I asked her about Red Devils, in my mind of course. "Well, for starters they're dangerous and if a halfshifter is infected with one it should be removed as soon as possible, no Karma's not infected."

"T-thank you Hazama." I walked away after bowing, Hazama looked at me with pride.

We were the same, Hazama and I, both of us was halves, Hazama wanted to keep that secret like me, our reasons were different though.

Hazama had moved due to the fact that everyone always were around her so she moved and forgot all about it, me on the other hand was naturally shy and I were never the center of attention in fact, they feared me.

"What are you up to, Okuda?" I saw how Karma supported himself on my bench as he said that. He was the Red Devil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Karma's POV**

I watched how koro-sensei came in, he instantly turned red. Ah how I wish I could record this.

"NAGISA GO HOME!" Koro-sensei said, infuriated.

"What'zza zzayin' 'bout no?" Nagisa got a tone I don't like too much. Probably a side-effect.

Shapeshifter side effect #3: Can get another personality that does however it likes and wants.

"NAGISA!" Koro-sensei was practically shouting at Nagisa, soon enough it became a chase. Nagisa was winning by a long shot.

After a very very long time Nagisa got caught, it was the end of the school day. Everyone seemed sad about this.

"AAWW WHY YOU ZZAD? I FREED YOU FOR A WHOLE DAY!" Nagisa seemed crazy, this is not Nagisa. "The one who triezz to hit moi is crazzy."

Everyone just went home, and so did I. I ended up in front of my door in just a few minutes, I unlocked the door and went in. Not being able to discard the thought of Nagisa still being at school.

.

..

...

...

...

...

It seemed unfair.


End file.
